


Monday Night: Dream

by CadetDru



Series: Blue Monday [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dreams, Episode: s06e14 Monday, Gen, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru





	Monday Night: Dream

Dana stopped a bank robbery, and had no idea why. She didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned, haunted by what had happened, what could have happened. She dreamt that it hadn't been that way. That Mulder was bleeding to death on a bank floor, as Dana cradled him in her arms. He was dying and she couldn't stop it. He'd been shot and she couldn't do anything about it. Her heart wasn't breaking because she wasn't really there. Dr. Dana Scully was there applying pressure; Special Agent Scully, who was unbelievably late for her meeting, was trying to keep her partner alive. Dana, her real self, was running for the hills. (Just a dream, had to be a dream)

So stupid: something about a water bed, a rubber check for the damages, the world's longest meeting. All they'd faced and all they'd conquered, and it came down to this random bank robber. She didn't want anyone else to (die) be shot, and all she could do was talk about it. Talk this guy down. She wasn't the psychologist in this partnership, she needed Mulder's bizarre people skills. 

"You don't have to do this," she told the robber.

She didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to talk to Mulder: Breathe, Mulder. Fox. Live. Hold on. Wait for help. Everyone could make it out alive, just don't...

And it all went away as her alarm clock rang.


End file.
